


What did Kim Jongin, again ?

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Kim Jongin, Agent, Ballet Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Crush, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, Jongin!Idol, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Red Carpet, Soo is in love, Star - Freeform, kiss, mention of Baekhyun - Freeform, mention of jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: Os rec! KaisooKyungsoo has a job that a lot envy, spend his nights and day with perfect and sexy Kim Jongin. Nevertheless, being the agent of the star isn't easy and Kyungsoo regrets his choice's career scandals after scandals. But, what did Kim Jongin, again ?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 24





	What did Kim Jongin, again ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> I translated another of my Os, there a sequel to this one - I intend to translate it as well.  
> As a non native english speaker, I tried my best, I hope you'll enjoy the fic!

What did Kim Jongin, again ? 

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to wake up. For once - and it’s very rare occasion - he is allowed to wake up later. He doesn’t have to fulfill his all schedule and run everywhere but… a day without incident was probably too much to ask. 

Turning himself on his side, he sighs and looks for his phone. He doesn’t even open his eyes, he already recognized the ringtone. Only one person had tampers his phone to personalized his ringtone. Kyungsoo brings the phone against his ear and his hands regain the warmth of the sheets. His head sinks against the pillow, a defeatist pout on his lips.. what Kim Jongin did again ? 

“Hyung ! Hyuuuung ! The director doesn’t stop to call me, what’s happening ?  
-How do you want me to know, you’re the one he is calling ? What did he said ?  
-I don’t know, I didn’t answer.” 

Kyungsoo forgets about going back to sleep. He lays on his back and opens his eyes, regretting it instantly.

“So, you did not answer when the director called you but you want me to tell you what’s happening ?  
-But Hyung ! What if it’s like the last time, it’s better if you’re the one who talk with him.”

Kyungsoo rises his head to looks at the clock, 6.04. He bites his lips to prevent cursing at Jongin out loud.  
“Don’t you think he could just wonder why you are not on the set ? Did you see…?”

The young men doesn’t have time to end his sentence that a second call appears on his phone. This time, he gives up and straighten in his bed. His left hand passes on his face trying to erase all the remaining marks of sleep.

He takes the second call.  
“Mister Pa…  
-Ah, at least ! Agent Do, it’s been more than an hour that we wait for Kim Jongin. We agreed I recall…”

In the quiet of his room, Kyungsoo nods and tries to calm the producer. A small lie, a headache, a migraine… he is no longer bothers by it. 

Since when his life became like this ? He can’t recall. When he was twenty-four, he was offered a big promotion, becoming the assistant of a famous agent. He didn’t think twice before accepting the job. How could he knew that three years later, he would be the one who took that function, and he’d became the agent of the rising star, Kim Jongin to the most ? 

He met Jongin several years ago, when the young man was still a trainee. They had some friends in commun - sometimes Kyungsoo wonders how he ends up friends with Baekhyun and Jongdae - and things evolved naturally. Once, he covered Jongin’s agent when she was sick and the staff realized that they worked well together. Kyungsoo was gifted to make Jongin listen to reason, and especially, he had his ways with press. It was surprising how he could distort the worst scandal, and make Jongin’s forbidden words more appropriate.

Kyungsoo fitted to the job and to be true Jongin was a pretty difficult star. His last agent did not fight too much to take him back. Without realising, Kyungsoo was trapped. 

Oh it wasn’t so much for his antics that working with Jongin annoyed Kyungsoo, with years passing by, they grew on each other and became friends. Kyungsoo had to admit that despite everything, Jongin knew how to make himself endearing - maybe a bit to much. 

His misery was somewhere else. His jobs was to make people fall in love with the perfect, but created, image of Jongin - and he was still abashed that even himself fell for it. 

At first, he fought the idea. It was the proximity, in fact he was spending his nights and days with Jongin, it’s all natural that he ends up catching feelings. Friendly and affectionate feelings. But at the end, it wouldn’t be healthy to lie to everybody - even himself. His feelings toward Jongin were much more than friendly. He had a soft spot for his actor and at this stade it was more than a simple crush. 

A deep voice brings him back to reality. With ease Kyungsoo calms the anger of the director and inspires deeply before taking back Jongin’s call.

“You’re late on the set, again.  
-But… I was supposed to shoot this afternoon. It’s the outside scene today.  
-You forget that the prod wanted to film the trailer as soon as possible. So you need to shoot some more night scenes. They did not remind you about it at the meeting yesterday ?  
-Yesterday … ?” Kyungsoo can hear an hesitation in Jongin’s voice.  
“Jongin … ? You went to the set meeting yesterday ?  
-The set meeting… but, is it not only for the staff ?”  
Kyungsoo sights and pushes himself out of bed. He feels the day may be long. 

“You are the staff Jongin ! What do you think a set looks like without actors ?  
-I… understand.” He takes a sheepish voice. Kyungsoo can even picture his small pout. Why was he confides to such a charming artist ? His own voice gets softer.

“How long will it takes you to get there ? Do you want a lift ?  
-Well .. it’s complicated… Hyung, I’m not at my place. I get out with Minho yesterday. We took a drink but.. he was sad, he had a rough day, we drunk a bit too much.”

Kyungsoo knows this refrain too much.  
“Where are you ?  
-I don’t really know.” Kyungsoo can hear some noise at the others ends of the phone, like Jongin is moving. “I think it’s the south of town.. hum ?” a door cracks and Kyungsoo hears a feminine voice. “Ok… thanks. Hyung, I’m in Yeongdeungpo, can you pick me up ?  
-Just call a cab.”

Kyungsoo ends the conversation. He knows that he should be more understanding but he is tired of this situation. All this one night stand, it was a reminder that he was the only one caring for the other. 

Trying to not overthinking the situation, Kyungsoo focus on one mission at a time, and for now the first one on his list is to get dressed. Putting a shirt, a ringtone catch him in the middle of passing his jeans. The same annoying girlsband song. 

“Hyung ?” Jongin asks sheepishly. “Is there a problem Hyung ?” Kyungsoo hated it when Jongin played it innocent.

“You are at the other side of town Jongin ! You were supposed to be on the set an hour ago. I don’t know where you are, or in which states - and I don’t want to know - but I want you to jump on a cab as soon as you can, take your pills anti-hangover and I hope you’re presentable. You just ruin a full morning of filming.  
-Hyung.. ?  
-No, I’m going to the set to try to peace the atmosphere. Let’s see together there, tell me you’re already on the cab ?  
-Almost. Hyung … ?” Jongin has is softest voice. “Where do you put my pills ?”. 

On the phone, Kyungsoo sighs, when Jongin will ever stop playing with his emotions ?

“Inside pocket, in your bag, the small one.”

Kyungsoo hangs up again, he puts his jean and go in his bathroom to wash his face. Then, he goes to the parking and takes his car. The set is not that far but he stopes in a nearby cafe first. They used to his quick - and big - orders so when he comes in, the staff put him in priority. Kyungsoo cannot put the order on his trunk, so he asks for a delivery. At this point, he doesn’t even know why he is doing all of this, spending his days to apology for another wasn’t what he would have like for his days. Driving as a madman, he tries to convinces himself that he is doing all of this for money. The wage is very good and it’s not like he would be Jongin’s agent all his life ? At one point, he’ll find back a normal life, but should he really be expecting this moment ? What would his life be like without Jongin in it ? He’s not sure to want to know. 

Parking, Kyungsoo inspires and checks his reflection in the mirror. He passes a hand in his air and a finger rubs slowly his temples. He practices his smile and when he is satisfied of it, he inspires to give himself strength and get out of the car. Kyungsoo’s steps are convinced while he reaches for the director’s trailer. 

With times, this kind of apologizing conversation comes to him with ease. A reassuring smile on his face, a handshake at 45 degrees, a a benevolent movement and he succeed to erase all the antics of his protected. 

However, this time he would have to do more. Getting down of the trailer, he spots the delivery truck of the coffee. Looking around, he catches a member of the staff and tell him that the coffee truck is a Jongin’s gift for everybody. He let them organise themself and get his phone from his pocket. 

Three missed calls ? Jongin’s company ? The department of public relations ? Gosh, what did Jongin do ? 

Quickly, he searches on internet if something is link to Jongin’s name and can’t retain a gasp. Some pictures had leaked.

The first ones are pretty innocents - Jongin and Minho a bit tipsy in Seoul’s streets - he saw worst. However there’s not the ones the most searched. Kyungsoo scrolls through his phone and bits his lips when he recognise Jongin in a compromising position.. with a man. The stranger is not recognizable and thankfully Minho’s silhouette is visible on the background. At least they will not give reason to the fandoms that ship the two idols together. But what did Jongin do ? 

Hearing some clamour, Kyungsoo rises his head and catches a cab. Jongin arrived. Some members of the staff approaches him to thank him for the coffees. As the fair actor that he is Kyungsoo can see Jongin greets everyone with his hand and a smile on his face. He even goes to the coffee truck to take a cup for himself before heading to the set.  
Jongin wears sunglasses, ripped jeans and walks with a casual approach, Kyungsoo is astonished by his assurance. For once, he does not linger to his model looks and take a serious face, forcing even in his frown. Jongin doesn’t seem to notice and dare to salutes him with a big smile.  
“You’re here ! So, what did the director…  
-Come here Jongin ! We need to speak.”  
Kyungsoo grips Jongin by the arms and leads him to a quiet place where no one can hear them. He don’t waste a minute to show his phone.

“Can you explain me ? You are on every search engine ! What did you do ?”  
Jongin take a second, he squints his eyes to read the title of the article and folds his eyes when he recognise the situation. His expression twitches, going by differents emotions, confusion, apprehension and finally he goes back to his serein natural face. 

“It’s nothing we drank too much with Minho.  
-It’s you Jongin, there no doubt on it ! And when you drink too much you kiss men now ?  
-But it’s…  
-Don’t say nothing ! You know how i call that ? A communication disaster ! How I am supposed to fix that ? “No, It’s not Kim Jongin come on ! We can’t recognise him… yes, we can ? But… you know he was just drunk….””  
Jongin dares to smile and kyungsoo feels his blood boils in his veins. 

“You worry too much.  
-I… I.. what ? It’s your career Jongin, your image. I don’t count anymore your scandals because I always succeed to erase. I can deal with a one night stand, alcohol and even some misunderstood sentences but that ..’ he designed the picture “.. that’ll last. With something like that I can’t pretend it’s nothing. What happened to you ?” Kyungsoo is even more furious that Jongin stays silent. He says nothing. And it makes him wonder he if can asks about it but it’s been so long that he wanted to asks about it. “So… you like men ?  
-It’s not like that. It was just.. this time. Do not think too much about it,. People will forget about it.”

Except that Kyungsoo know how it works. People love gossips and they’ll not let this one get down. He sighs. “Jongin…!”

However, Kyungsoo doesn’t have time to find words to reason his actor when he hears a member of the staff calling him. 

“Ok, we’ll talk about it later later, you should go back to the set. Don’t talk with anybody about it and especially make yourself discreet. I’ll call the agency and see how we can deal about it.” 

Jongin passes his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and presses slowly. Giving a small smile, he nods and takes somes steps back to joins the set.  
“You’re the best, I know you can fix it.” 

Taking a deep inspiration, Kyungsoo presses the recall button. He takes a serious tone and begins to pace. His all morning flies while he foams the journalists and asks for favours. He wants the picture to be erase but the rumour is already spreading. Kyungsoo has the most trouble to cover the case. He decides to do not deny, however - and never mind if Jongin likes the person - he puts everything on the stranger. His story is barely believable, he takes sides to say the stranger throw himself on Jongin’s arms and he hoped that - as fans - people will believe in it.

At lunch time, Kyungsoo goes back to the set. He sees Jongin conversing with a make up artist. A subtle gest to lift a strand, a wry smile, Kyungsoo is really not in the mood to be the witness of all of that. 

Passing his head in the editing room, he question the staff with one look. They know Kyungsoo long enough to know the questions he is asking himself. How was the morning ? Can I leave Jongin alone ? They give him a compatissing look but a reassuring smile, they’ll take the relay for today. Sometimes Kyungsoo wonder if he just not overprotect Jongin, maybe the maturity of his actor would surprise him if he gives him more responsibilities ? … Nah ! 

He takes anyway the direction of the agency and if his driving is smooth, he can’t repress himself to pass over and over his hand in his lips, biting a finger without realising. The young agent tries to find the words that can help him to get away of this situation. After all, as Jongin’s guardian, he is responsible of his behavior. 

Taking his time to get out of his car, he takes few steps to get inside the building. In the elevator he meets Junmyeon - Sehun’s agent. Another man to pity, Sehun was the new darling of tv show but also a real tornado With him, no scandal or compromising pictures but a mouth bigger than the man himself. It was almost impossible to prevent him to make some mistakes online and Junmyeon gnash his teeth every time.

The two men greet each other and get out at the same floor to reach the coffee machine. After his first sip, Junmyeon let slip a deep sigh of fatigue.  
“I saw the pictures.” He did not have to add which ones, at his looks Kyungsoo knows they think the same. “What are you gonna do ?”  
Kyungsoo shrugs and takes a long sip.  
“As usual.. we’ll limit damage. We don’t deny but we stay vague.  
-Well, good luck then. Do we know who is that guy at least ?”  
Kyungsoo shrugs again. “I didn’t even try to find out.” And Junmyeon pats his back. 

Kyungsoo didn’t had to say something, he friend understand for his crush a long time ago. Since, he tried to support him as much as he can. 

They stay few minutes together but get interrupted by a phone ring. After a quick look at his phone, Junmyeon show his screen to Kyungsoo giving him a nudge. The contact was register under the name of “satan”. He rolls his eyes.  
“Sorry, gotta go, call me if you want to talk.” 

Kyungsoo nods before heading to his office. He hopes he’ll not get in there too long but planify a whole counter-attack is not simple. It’s already night time when he gets out of the building. A look at his watch and he heads to the dance studio. At this hour, he is certain to find Jongin, he knows that this is the place the actor likes to go on rough day. 

The manager greets the guard and climbs the fives floors that lead him to the dance training room. Jongin was originally a dancer, and one of the best if you believe everyone. His career evolves the last years and from now on he was more on tv shows or filming set than dance studios or even competition. But that does not mean that he forgot about his first love. Dance studios are Jongin’s shelter, he always come there when he wants to relax and be himself. It’s also the place where Kyungsoo have the feeling to be the closest to Jongin, where he realized his love for him. 

Kyungsoo always had a sort of fascination for Jongin’s charisma but it’s his human’s side that really seduces him. Although Jongin was a superstar, Kyungsoo can’t repress himself to falls deeper and deeper with time passing by when he saw Jongin lighting up at each compliment. Jongin always care to knows the name of every member of the staff he works with, he remember Kyungsoo’s birthday and he cares so much about his friends. That was all theses smalls attentions that’s makes Kyungsoo forgot about all the mischiefs and all the moments when Jongin’s annoys him.

One day, while he was tidying his staff, he realized that the look he was using to look after Jongin was not the one of a classical agent - not even a friendly one. The realisation stays in his head for weeks. Jongin was … unpredictable, messy and too much conscient of his charms. He was not really the kind of man he usually dates or even attracts him. It’s not that his sentimental life was full of opportunities. He had few flirty conversations with men of the agency or even in some sets but no one really catches his eyes. With time he realized that it was the proximity of Jongin that prevents him to look away. His first though in the morning was for Jongin and the last one too. The actor never really leaves his thoughts and his concern for him was not solely professional. 

It took time for Kyungsoo to put name on it but he finished by understand. After all this time, he knows Jongin’s by heart. The actor doesn’t even have to speak for Kyungsoo to know how he feels. Of course, living with Jongin wasn’t easy but he fears most the moment where he’ll not be around him anymore. 

But here and now wasn’t the time to think about it. Kyungsoo shakes his head and get inside the room. Immediately, the loud music surprises him and as he had planned it, Jongin is in the center of the piece, sweating.

The dancer is so focused that at first he did not even noticed Kyungsoo. The last one goes to the speakers to low the volumes of the music. It makes Jongin stops his moves and turns toward him. He seems tired but still send a smile to Kyungsoo. The two men sits against a wall, on the floor. Kyungsoo gives to Jongin a bottle of water but do not says something. He waits for Jongin to speaks first. 

“So, what is the plan ?  
-For now ? Radio silence. We’ll say that the man throw himself on you, that you couldn’t do anything. You do not have any public comment to do, it would be worst. Journalist would ask you what you feeled and if you complain it’ll make you look bad but if you’re not firm enough it’ll let people think that you’re not taking your relationship with fans seriously.  
-And it’s not what we want ?” The sentence sounds like a questions.  
-Jongin, it was a man.  
-So ?” 

Kyungsoo knows he shouldn’t. He knows the face that Jongin bears when he has this tone and it’s really not reasonable to look at him but he can helps it. What should be a quick glance becomes much more and Kyungsoo thanks mentally his self-control cause with the glint in Jongin’s eyes, he knows that in any others circumstances he would have blush. It’s like his friend want to say more but holds himself. For an instant Kyungsoo is tempted to asks him about it, he is tempted to trust what he sees in Jongin’s eyes and ends up confessing himself. Gathering himself, Kyungsoo looks away. It’s not the time and it’s probably not a good think that he show himself in such a vulnérable state.  
“Well, it’s not good for your image. You maybe don’t know it but there is not so much gay stars in Korea.  
“I know but…” Jongin lays to give him back the water bottle “.. it’s not so important for me” Was it necessary for him to say it so low, with a tone so familiar ? Sometimes, Kyungsoo curse him - but he curses himself to over interpreting the sentence. He knows that Jongin isn’t homophobe but between being tolerant and accepting that your agent has a crush for you, there a difference. 

“I’m not talking about you, and that’s not the question. What’s matter is that you make yourself discreet. A lot of people does not think like you, unfortunately there’s the one that can judge you. They’re journalists, animators, co-workers… and I know you don’t mind about what they say or what they think - me neither - but they can make your life like hell.We need times to make them forget about this incident. This story has to disappears”

Jongin lowers his head and cross his knees against his chest. He folds his arms and puts his head on it. Kyungsoo over-interprete his position. Since the morning he has this question burning his tongue. He wants to ask it and in the same time he is afraid of the answer. Kyungsoo also wonder if he is legitimate to even ask it. For a minute, he plays with the plug of the bottle. Biting his lips he searches for a good way to say it.  
“But.. Who was he, that man ? It is … serious between you ? Cause, we just put this all story on his fault and if he is recognise…” Kyungsoo doesn’t end his sentence, both of them understand the implication - a possible discovery of his homosexuality from his acquaintance and a lynching from the fans. 

“No.. it was nothing. I’ll never see him again.  
-You didn’t answer to my question this morning.” Kyungsoo makes sure to have the full attention of Jongin. “Do you like men ?”

It was an important moment, Kyungsoo can feel it. They were alone in this room and there was something in the air that tells him that maybe Jongin will admit to him the things that he was hiding for a while. Perhaps, Jongin feels it too cause he leans toward Kyungsoo. His lips part a bit and Kyungsoo can almost already feels Jongin’s skin in him when the last one retracts. Jongin simply puts his hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know, we just had too much drink.” Jongin didn’t add anything. 

This night they did as usual. After a quick diner, they put a movie on the background while Kyungsoo helped Jongin to review his lines and when they separated, Kyungsoo enjoyed the free moment when he drove to his place, windows opens. It was a long and tiring day, and he hoped that everything get back to normal the day after. 

Unfortunately, he did not pray the right gods, or was he too foolish. Jongin ? Make himself discreet ? He had forgot for a moment that the normal life of Kim Jongin it’s that, run from set to scandal, from press meetings to crisis gathering at the agency. 

Fortunately, with the end of year awards on their way, Jongin’s schedule is light. He only has one week on filming left and Kyungsoo intended to lock him up in his family house in Daegu for the two next weeks. Jongin was prospective for an award, it was his kid dream. The actor was believing in it for years but for now, all his hopes were for nothing. His image as to be perfect until the ceremonies night if he doesn’t want to spoil his chances. 

The names of the candidates will be announced at the end of the weeks and Kyungsoo was literally living on the set to be sure that everything was under control.

The last friday, two cups of coffee in his hands, Kyungsoo reaches the director’s trailer while Jongin was finishing his makeup.  
“Park director ?” He enters in the trailer but find no-one. Wandering around between the sets he spots a tall silhouette in one of the setting. He announces himself by coughing briefly. Standing near the director he offers one of the two cups.  
“Park director, I took you a coffee.” 

The man smiles but keeps his look to the set.  
“That’s it, the last day of filming.  
-You should be relieve.”

The man keeps smiling, it’s true that Jongin could be a nightmare some days.  
“It’s been a while since I had such a tormenting shooting, or so much attention.” The journalists camped in front to the set for weeks in hope to find some scoops.

Kyungsoo scratches behind his ear before passing his hand on his neck.  
“Park director, I’m so sorry.. Jongin can be.. sometimes.. hum..  
-Call me Chanyeol, calling me by the last name makes me feel like my father.” The man smiles and Kyungsoo find it contagious. “I don’t say it as a bad thing, a bit of publicity is always beneficial and.. to be honest I think that you are a good duo, Jongin and you. He is always more relaxed when you’re here. This week was really efficient thank to you, I’m grateful.” 

Kyungsoo does not know what answer to that. He had the impression to play the role of the terrible dragon, always being behind Jongin’s back but if the others find him “more relax” maybe it was a good thing. Kyungsoo simply nods and he smiles when Chanyeol stretches his hand.  
“Let’s work together again. I really want a next time to explore every sides of Jongin’s game. I think there is more to see.” Kyungsoo shakes his hand and lets him go back to his work. 

“What did he say?”  
Kyungsoo startles hearing Jongin’s voice in his back.  
“Ah ! You’re here. Oh.. he wanted to offer us to work him him again. He is quite satisfied with your acting and wants you for others projects.”

Jongin nods slowly without saying anything. He frowns his eyebrows and Kyungsoo can feel that something bothers him. He opens his mouth to ask him when he sees Jongin take a step toward him and takes his coffee cup. In awe, Kyungsoo watch him takes it to his lips. The actor even goes further, daring a wry smile.  
“What ? It was for me, right ?”

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo gives Jongin his last directions and decides to go back to the food trailer searching for a new coffee. 

The day passes slowly, some Jongin’s scenes are lagging. His agent doesn’t know were all this tension comes from, probably the announcement of the award, but Jongin was cranky. He can’t stay focus and some shoots have to be took too many times. Kyungsoo finds him aggressive and he is ready to go talk to him when he feels is phone vibrates in his pocket. The list of the actors nomination is out. 

Without caring of the filming, Kyungsoo runs around the decors to reach Jongin. He arrives in the middle of a shoot and trips over a fake piece of furniture. The fail is prevent by the intervention of Jongin that catches him.  
“What’s…” Chanyeol’s voice can be heard from the back of the room, he seems angry. The shoot is ruins.  
Jongin lays toward Kyungsoo.  
“Are you ok ? What’s happening ?  
-The results… the list is out.”  
He can feel Jongin becoming febrile against him.  
“So ? Am I going ? What does it says Soo ?”

Kyungsoo presses quickly on his phone.  
“I don’t know, I did not look without you.” Jongin switches hi position, his arms envelops Kyungsoo’s shoulders, to have a better view on the screen. 

His agent searches in the files for the good category. Best Ost, best script, best female artist, best… here it goes.. masculin artist. Kyungsoo’s movements becomes slower as he makes scrolls the list. Jongin tightens his grip around his friend’s shoulder, Kyungsoo can even feel his erratic breath against his neck.  
Lee Jinki  
Kim Jongin  
Kim Minseok  
Kim Wonpil  
Oh Sehun  
Yoo Yeonseok

Kyungsoo feels his heart racing. Jongin is the first one to move. His hand on Kyungsoo’s arms, he turns his agent toward him before crushing him in a tight hug.

“We did it Soo !” Jongin’s hair brush Kyungsoo’s cheeks, his hands are all over him, pressing him against his chest. Straightening, Jongin brings his mouth close to Kyungsoo’s ear. “It’s thanks to you, thank you Soo”. The embrace is longer that it should be, Kyungsoo tries to pull away but Jongin keeps his firm grip. And at this moment, he is so relieved, so happy of this victory that he lets Jongin do as he wish. 

They stay quite a moment like this, holding each other, without saying anything, just satisfied to reach this point. It’s finally, when they part away that the young man realizes that all the staff attention is on them. Cameramen, makeup artists, technical assistants, Park director… no one seems to understand what’s happening and all have their eyes on them. Kyungsoo quickly looks away while blushing. Doing what he do the best, he bow at 90° and apologises. He send to Jongin a sign of his hand and back off to the backstage.

Once out of the hangar, Kyungsoo enjoys the fresh air against his face. What did just happened ? Sure, Jongin and him already hugged but never as intense of this one. Is has the taste of relieve and accomplishment, but strangely he could also feel something else, something more intimate. Kyungsoo was Jongin’s agent, of course he should be happy and proud of him but his joy was probably more that what was expected from him. He should gather himself. 

Looking at his phone, he decides to focus on his job. Making some calls, he prepares the promotion of Jongin and his retreat to Daegu. 

Once the shooting over, Jongin joins Kyungsoo on the parking lot. Usually, Kyungsoo accompanies him in all his trips and even stays few days in the familial house. This time, he refuses it. Pretexting to be busy, he tells to jongin to go without him. 

The first week passes in a blink of a eye and Kyungsoo is indeed very busy. He has to organise the fandoms events to give it a better representation and update Jongin’s presence on screens. The second week stretches and Kyungsoo is still at Seoul, it’s really unusual. Jongin harasses him to joins him in Daegu, he probably feels that’s something wrong. 

In the middle of the week, Kyungsoo surrenders, and it’s almost with a knot in the stomach that he finds himself in front of the blue portal. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see Jongin, - cause to be honest he misses him a lot these last few days - but it’s precisely because he is afraid to exposes his feelings by accident. He made too many efforts this last years to hide everything and stay - in default of professional - at least friendly to ruin everything now. After the shooting incident, few days ago, Kyungsoo feels particularly vulnerable a unconsciously he knows that he’ll be more sensible to his presence. It’s being almost unbearable nowadays to be around him but not with him.

Coming back to the present, he inspires deeply and push the front door. He is right away assault by Jongin’s pack, his puppies. Bending, he greets them by few caresses. Then Jongin’s mom enters in the room. She takes Kyungsoo in a tight hug and drag him to the kitchen. 

“Jongin is outside, he goes swimming. He’ll be so happy to see you.” Then she realizes that Kyungsoo didn’t let any bag on the front door. “But… you don’t have any staff ? Don’t you stay ?” Kyungsoo shrugs.  
“I can’t.” 

The woman has a disappointed looks on her face but turn toward the kitch to offers him tea. They stay almost an hour to talk before the door of the backyard opens. Jongin’s mother smiles and let Kyungsoo greets him first while she rinse the teapot.

Kyungsoo is a bit unsure, he doesn’t know how Jongin will welcome him. His socks make noise against the floor. One hand in his pocket, he rises the second one to send a small smile to Jongin. He draw a shy smile on his face when their eyes meet. He feel guilty when he saw the face of Jongin softens and a big smile appears.  
“You’re here.” His embrace is shorter but Kyungsoo can still feel his wet hair against his cheek. “You take your time. How is the promotion going ?’ 

Jumping on the subject, Kyungsoo direct the conversation to work. After a while, he even feel himself getting back to his ancient self. More at his ease, the knot in his stomach disappears ; until the moment where he initiates his departure. Until then, Jongin didn’t notice his lack of personal effect, he insist for Kyungsoo to at least spend the night.  
“Hyung, you’ll not drive at this hour, it’s already dark.” 

Giving up in front of a sulking Jongin, Kyungsoo finds himself wearing one of the actor’s tee-shirt for the night. He reaches the friends room that is already almost his, counting the number of night he spend in it. 

The day after, at the moment of parting, Jongin and Kyungsoo know that they’ll not see each other before the ceremony, the birthday of Jongin’s nephew being just one day before.  
Kyungsoo puts his hand in Jongin’s shoulder and advice him to take some rest. Being afraid to say more than he wanted, he decides to get into his car quickly. With a last sign of the hand, he disappears at the end of the road and had the feeling of relief to be by his own. It’s so paradoxal to be so happy to be around him and in the same time to feel so oppressed. He finds himself quite satisfied to push the door of his place and have some quiet-single-time. He really needs to get through all of this and bury all his feelings deep down. Theses few days without Jongin will helps him.

And strangely enough, theses days just passed in a blink of an eye. Kyungsoo is so busy that he is still polishing Jongin’s speech at two am, the night just before the ceremony. What is more surprising is that he receives a phone call at this hour. Who can call him in the middle of the night ? Maybe he shouldn’t be surprise when he sees the name of Jongin appears ont the screen. He smiles and takes up the call. 

“Jongin ? Is everything alright ?  
-Yeah… do I bother you ?.. I’m sorry I couldn’t sleep, I didn’t even look at the hour and.. gosh ! It’s two am ! Do I wake you up ? “ Kyungsoo laughs.  
“No, it’s okay, I wasn’t asleep. Are you nervous for tomorrow ? .. well tonight in fact ?’  
He can hear Jongin sight at the other end of the line. His voice is low and slow. Kyungsoo let himself slide against his pillows.  
“A bit. I know it’s not a tragedy if I don’t win. It’s already a victory to be selected but… I can help it. Ceremonies are always so stressful. There’s too much journalists and never a quiet hiding spot.  
-You’ll have to be careful, no mistakes this time. There’ll be eyes on you everywhere  
-I know.”

There’s something sincere in the tone of Jongin’s voice but Kyungsoo knows him better than that. He knows that his détermination will be long forgotten in front of a possibility to have some fun. Jongin always did what he wanted before thinking. 

Kyungsoo is stopped in his thoughts by Jongin.  
“Tell me you’ll be there.”  
Kyungsoo smiles, tightening his grip around his phone.  
“Of course ! Where would I be otherwise ? Don’t worry too much. It’s not your first time, you know how to handle pression.” 

They ends up hanging up to catch some sleep and surprisingly, Kyungsoo that always had trouble to sleep before a stressful day, finds sleep pretty easily.

Unfortunately, despite this restful night, he wouldn’t be against few more hours when he found himself running everywhere to find some informations. The autocue broke down, the outfit assistant missing and the hairdresser extremely slow. Nothing couldn’t be worst. Kyungsoo was trying his best to fix everything.

Jongin had to change after the red carpet because a starlet walked on his suit pant with her heels and ripped a part of it. The hairdresser had also to re do his hair and Kyungsoo was counting the minutes trying to stay positif. 

Finally, Jongin was able to take his seat on time. At first, Kyungsoo sat beside him but at the moment the MC were offering the award to the best actrice, he was called by a technician, the autocue was fixed.

Kyungsoo turns toward Jongin.  
“I’ll give him your speech so you can have it on autocue if everything goes well. I come back.” Jongin nods slowly but keeps his attention on the stage. He wants to stay focus. 

After several minutes, Jongin looks anxiously toward the door where Kyungsoo disappeared. What is he doing ? It’s gonna be time, maybe his time - he cannot lives it without his agent. Jongin is nervous. He moves on his seat to check on the alley but suddenly he hears the MC announce his category.  
“Now, let’s move on to the best masculine actors. Are nominated ….” 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it. Junmyeon choose this moment to hijack him in a long and inextricable conversation of Junmyeon only had the secret. The autocue problem was solved in two seconds but how to escape Junmyeon ? 

“Kyungsoo ? You’re here ? Ah right, Jongin is also nominated.  
-Yes, and it’ll be the moment of the result, we should…  
-I’m exhausted. I tried your technic. I locked Sehun to avoid scandals but it turned against me. I rented a flat outside the city center but .. live with him, it was a nightmare. He has no discipline, no willing and what amount of food he can eat ! I thought I would…” Kyungsoo listens him distrately. On the background he hears the MC presenting the category. 

“Wait, Jun ! I think it’s our turn. We should go.”  
But Junmyeon doesn’t seem to pay attention. Kyungsoo lets him blather while he draw near the door. 

“The best masculine actor price of this year goes to ….” Jongin feels his heart race “.. Kim Jongin in Love shot”. This is it - his moment. By instinct he turns his head toward the seat beside him but Kyungsoo isn’t there. For a second, he stay still, unable to think the next step. Someone push him toward the stage. Jongin finds back his smile and reaches the MC on the platform. Shaking his hand, he position himself in front of the mic. 

“Hum… good evening… I.. I’m so glad to be here tonight and to receive this gage of your trust in me and in my work.” On the background he sees a screen light up and understand that Kyungsoo succeeded to insert his speech. He recognises Kyungsoo’s style and begins to read with his most natural tone until he realizes that someone is missing on his “thanks’ list”. “Of course, I thanks the director et the producer that believed in me but .. more than anybody, there is someone without whom I wouldn’t be here tonight. Someone who’s here for me all the time - except maybe this one, you really miss your timing Soo - but I want to thanks my agent, the one..” he stops when he spot Kyungsoo in the crowd. Jongin’s face lights up while he stretches his arm in his direction. “Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Do Kyungsoo, the man in the shadow that achieves a daunting work and who, the first, knew how to push me to give the best of myself.” 

Inconsciously, Jongin get down of the platform and walks to Kyungsoo. He realizes his actions when he sees the cameraman follow him but he is so euphoric that he keep walking. “Soo.. we did it, we didn’t believe in this price but, we did it ! Thanks.” When Jongin arrives to Kyungsoo level, he bends to hug him but changes his mind and presses his lips on Kyungsoo’s. At first, Jongin doesn’t quite understand the confusion he bring by his simple action. Kissing Kyungsoo seems so natural. The gasps and flashes of the photographs should bring him back to reality but he feels so good, so satisfied. He passes his hand in Kyungsoo neck to press him closer to him and refuse to break the kiss. Even if it’s only seconds, he is decided it to steal it one by one. 

Reality brings him back at one point and with a last wave toward the crowd, he thanks everybody one last time, like nothing happened and give it back the mic to a technician. Kyungsoo is enable to react. He stands still until Jongin reaches his hand and pull him toward the door.

The two men walks toward Jongin’s dressing room, without saying anything. Kyungsoo doesn’t even know which question to ask, there’s so many. Jongin feels also incertain, his confidence left him and at the moment he looks at Kyungsoo face, hoping to find an answer, a clue, anything that can break the silence. It’s on a very low tone and full of hesitation that finally he asks :  
“Soo ? You.. I need you to say something.” Except that Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say. Everything seems so unreal. It’s not that he didn’t like the kiss - on the contrary - he wished it for so long, it was unexpected, unhoped, but what all of this mean ? He knows is own feeling but .. what were those of Jongin ? What word would the actor use to describe this moment, an accomplishment or an experiment ? 

It’s Jongin’s hand on his chin that forces him to look in his direction .  
“What did you do Kim Jongin ?” His voice is low, almost a whisper and he sees Jongin frown.  
“Soo.. tell me something. Anything, yell at me, curse me for the scandal I just make.  
-Is that what you want ?”  
Jongin passes a hand on his hair.  
“I don’t know. I just .. do what feels.. right. I just wanted to …  
-Kiss me ? In front of dozens journalists… and at your award ceremony. Why did you did that ?” He doesn’t let Jongin respond. “Do you know what journalists will say ? That I’m your boyfriend. Your secret boyfriend and..”  
He doesn’t finish his sentence noticing that Jongin doesn’t show any sign of remorse.  
“And .. ?” 

Kyungsoo is astonished by the self-assurance of Jongin. Breathless he can’t take away his look from Jongin. However, what he read in this iris scares him. 

Jongin close the distance between them, their face are one breath away.  
“What do you me ‘and?’  
-And, what, if it’s what they think ? I don’t care.  
-You don’t care ? Jongin, it’s your career. I’m not sure I can take us out of that.”

Jongin has his wry smile and Kyungsoo hates him more than usual.  
“Do you realizes the consequences ?  
-Of course I am. But it’s not the first picture of me with another man.”  
Kyungsoo sighs. He low his head an massage his tempes.  
“It wasn’t the same thing. The picture was blur, you were drunk, who could avoid it.  
-Nevertheless, I was the one kissing him.” 

What ? Did all of this was just a game for him ? Kyungsoo shifts away from Jongin but this one grabs his wrist to prevent him to move. He catches his look.  
“Soo, it’s been months that you make me crazy. Our trip to Sokcho, the photoshoot on the beach, do you remember ? The thai assistant, I didn’t understand everything that he said but.. he talked about you, about the way you were looking at me and.. at first I couldn’t believe it. Then, I was more careful, everytime you were around. The way you touched me, the way you looked at me, the way you were always here. And not only physically but .. all the time, in my head, in my dreams. I know what you feel about me. I admit, at first I wanted to resent you to didn’t tell me anything, and after that ignoring it so everything could be as usual but I can’t, cause it’s more than mutual.” Jongin presses his palm against Kyungsoo’s. “I thought I was becoming insane when I understand that I did not see you a friend anymore - I wanted so much more. This guy, the one in the picture, it was to convince me that I wasn’t projecting. That it was you that I wanted and not just some novelty. I knew it was irresponsible but, I was so frustrated, being around you everyday but not being with you. I was becoming insane Soo. He looked a bit like you, with a foggy mind, I thought being able to revanche.. I was so wrong.” Jongin’s hand slides along Kyungsoo arm and reach his neck - his thumb on his jawline. The other one - bold - plays his Kyungsoo buttons’ jacket. Their bodies are so close. “Soo, we should stop that, denying the fact that you and me want the same thing”. Jongin bends slightly but didn’t go further. He wants to let Kyungsoo decides, what their relationship will looks like now. 

What to do ? Kyungsoo has no idea. Dozens of question were turning in his head, but at this moment, one point only seemed important : he can have hope, Jongin loves him back. 

As a way to prove himself that all of this is real, Kyungsoo rises on his tiptoes and bridges the gap between them in pressing his lips against Jongin’s. 

What did Kim Jongin did, again ? Being in couple with his agent ? Maybe this scandal Kyungsoo doesn’t want to erase it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and want to know more about our butterflies. I have already wrote a sequel (but un french). 
> 
> Do not hesitate to check my others story, and let a review <3


End file.
